Breaking You Bad
by Zoyence Abigail
Summary: Summary: Rukia was betrayed by Ichigo, disowned by Byakuya and abandoned by her other friends. So she decided to run away and started over a new life in a new world. But things got complicated when they met and a new enemy wants to hurt Rukia badly
1. Chapter 1

BREAKING YOU BAD

**Summary: **Rukia was betrayed by Ichigo, disowned by Byakuya and abandoned by her other friends. So she decided to run away and started over a new life in a new world. But things got complicated when they met and a new enemy wants to hurt Rukia badly.

**Warning:** There will be a lot of new character and new pleases.

Ichigo x Rukia

Rated-M Romance & Anguish

Hey readers, this my first fan fiction on bleach and I'm a big IchiRuki fan. Honestly I don't know why Tito Kubo didn't have IchiRuki romance. I know there will be a lot of mistake and a lot of new things I added or created. There will be normal characters pov. Thoughts will be in _Italic_. If you don't like it don't read I will understand. I will try to add some lemon in it so I will get it ratted it M. Plzz read.

**Chapter-1:**Clam and Storm

5 DECADES AGO;

Hollows were everywhere and Ichigo was still not here. Rukia looked at everywhere _Where is that strawberry when you need him?_ A hollow attacked Rukia and she tried to get it blocked with her Zampakto but failed as she was crushed into the nearest tree. She clearly remembered calling him just before she run after the hollow and he said he will come but he didn't come yet. Not even the others had showed up.

"What are you thinking little girl" one hollow snarled "there no one will come to help you."

She sighed in anodynes' and pain from the fall. She stood up _If they're not going to show up then I will fight alone._ With more determination I charged against the nearest hollow.

"May Sade no Shyriuki" She commended by before she couldn't do anything when the hollow punched her in ribs and she fell on the ground as she felt darkness took over. But before her eyes closed she saw the familiar orange colure and she knew she was saved

***** "This is unacceptable."A gruff voice broke my slumber so she tried to concentrate on the sound."She is a shame for us. We should get rid of her."The voice boomed from the closed shoji door._ Wait__,__ designed shoji door! I'm at Kuchiki mention? _She looked around in confutation and she recognized the voice of Kuchiki elder Hisahis-sama voice.

"I do not how it is unacceptable. She was send on this mission only to help the sub soul riper."Byakuya's cold voice made shiver in her sore body as she tried to move from lying position in the dark room."She did not know the cultz will not come in time."

"Still if she died then. We have prepared a marriage for her and if she dies then what insult we would go through you know "Girin-sama,Byakuya's grandfather said in same cold tone _Marriage? With whom? Do they know I like Ichigo?But that's impossible, no one know about it._

"We still do not know Rukia will be going with this arrang marriage with the Tusshiki clan."Byakuya said. _Arrange marriage? _She looked at the door, her eyes going wet and she felt her life being chorused.

Suddenly the door opened and light from other room took her vision for some time. When she opened her eyes to see Byakuya standing in front of her.

"Are you awake Rukia?"He said._ Of course I'm!_

"Byakuya sama what happened?"She asked.

Byakuya looked at Rukia,it didn't take a genius to know that she heard and was sad because of bit of the guilt that he couldn't couldn't do anything:it was supposed to happen sooner then he hid his own sadness for falling Hisana and were on the cold face.

"You will be quitting Gotia 13,Rukia."Byakuya said with as much as strength he could and looked everywhere but her eyes.

"Hai Byakuya nii-sama."Rukia said in a tone that made Byakuya fill almost losing his compos and hug his sister whom he learned to love in all this years. But he couldn't."May I ask why?"Rukia asked with her last bit of strength.

"I know you have heard of the marriage "Byakuya said in the most cold ton he could come up with "Your soon to be in-lows will not tolerate any kind of woman who will not follow her duty and go to fight everything that comes in her way in a not lady like manner."

_But a lot of ladies dose that._Rukia thought but didn't have the courage to say anything all she could do was look as Byakuya turned his back to her walked away and that is seems all he can do.

***** It has few been days seines the incident. Due to the depuration Rukia was not healing like she should so it was talking time. All the familiar parsons from Gotia 13 came to see her and congratulate her for the also came but gave her an odd look. She thanked them with every ounces of smile she had but inside she was scramming that she never accepted the proposal. But she could say out loud? Nop she can't, she's no Ichigo. She couldn't stand up for self, not in front of Byakuya.

_Thinking of Ichigo where was he?_As Rukia sat by the opened door leads to garden she couldn't think of why no one from the human world had showed up yet. Judging by the change of the house mood it was already in the prepared for the weeding that will set in few weeks and as day passed she felt drowning in pain and no one was there to help her. Finally the day came when Ichigo and all her friend from human world came to soul society.

It was after breakfast Rukia was seating on sleeping futon in her room and was looking through her resignation over and over again. That's when she felt their spiritual pressure near her room.

"Oi Midget!"Ichigo's voice boomed through the door as he entered her room as if he was entering in a prison to take the prisoner to the punishment chamber. "What are you doing in your room? Shouldn't you be looking through the weeding preparation? After all it's your weeding." he said with a genuine smile _what! He wasn't upset about my marriage? I thought he will be at least ask if I was ok with it, I mean he knew was never ok with arrange marriage but he did not say a word about it._ To say she was disappointed would have been a understatement at that moment. But she said nothing as her "friends" talked about the her weeding like she was doing the it was in the seventh cloud but she wasn't.

She looked at them for few minutes; realization stuck her like bomb shell. Everything was clear all her friends in human world was acting strange when she was there, Ichigo wasn't with her almost all the time and Chad and Ishida were aloes covering up for him. She had also seen that Inou was missing at the same time; she saw everything but did not looked in to it. But seeing them in here looking at each other often between their conversation made her lose hold of her mouth as she soft slip out the question she never wanted an answer of "Ichigo, were you with Inou-san When I was attacked that night?"

The temperature dropped in the room and Ichigo's eyes went wide like someone had caught him doing a crime."Rukia,I can explain. I..."he stopped talking.

"When were you planning on telling me? After I ended up dead?" she said calmly and looked into his amber eyes "You were busy with you girlfriend when I was fighting for life. You didn't even have the responsibility to admit your fault." Now her voice was on edge.

"It's not like that, I wanted to tell you but you know when you came to my house and told me about the odd hollow attacks, you looked tired and I just couldn't had the heart to say to you anything." He said as searched Rukia's eyes only to find betrayal and disappointment in them for him _but why? _Disappointment he understood he should have been there to save her but betrayal didn't feet well here. He had done this kind of thing before had he not then why was it hurting her so much he couldn't say.

"Get out!"Rukia said in passive voice her face was expressionless.

"What?!" the four them said in unison.

"But Kuchiki-san..."Orihime started to stammer as she looked into Rukia's cold eyes, her heart skipped a beat as see felt how much cold it was in the room.

"Get out before I have the gourds to throw you out and never let me see your pathtick faces again." Rukia almost growled at them. That had them speechless as they exited the room.

When the left the room Rukia curled up in her bed and cried for the first time after her wedding anusement.

Ichigo walked out of the Kuchiki mansion dumbfounded. _What fuck was wrong_ _with her? I got it I ditched her but I have done that before so why was she so upset about it?_ He felt really confused about it.

"So you have seen her." a very familiar voice said as Ichigo looked forward to find Renji lining on a wall in front of him. "How did she look?"Renji asked without even looking at them.

"She was angry about the hollow and threw us out of the house."Uryuu said before Ichigo could say anything.  
"Did she now?" Renji said as if knew that will looked at Uryuu's eyes to see the same thought writen on his face as Renji's own face.

Ichigo did not miss the exchange between Uryuu and Renji and felt like he was missed out of something really imported but he refined himself from asking. All he did was walked away from them and did not look back, he wanted to be alone and gather his thought about Rukia. But Orihime came behind him and grabbed his hand to walk with him. For she felt if live him be this time she might not like the consequence.

_I really hope he understand the situation and do something. _Uryuu thought_. Will Ichigo be able to save Rukia this time? _Renji looked at Ichigo's back with doubt and Chad was surprised to see the same expiration of same seriousness on both Uryuu and Renji's face.

_Huh...My last night as a Kuchiki! _Rukia thought as she lyed in her bed. Tomorrow was her wedding and the death of her already wounded heart and no will be there to stop it. She looked at ceiling with wide eyes;she couldn't go throw with it, she was a fool to think she can marry anyone.

With that thought she got up from her bed and started to back and forth. That all she seem she can do and thinking. She had only one way, run away but she couldn't do that could she? And where would she go? She couldn't do live the Soul Society; she will be count as traitor to Soul Society and will be hated by the Kuchiki clan. Even if she ran from here she won't be able to go to Ichigo. She had to do something, she will run and she will do it. Whatever happens will happen.

She hurriedly grabbed a bag where she put her few human world cloth and walked out of to her room. When she got out of the house with relief she was surprised not to find a single person. But who cares?

"Going somewhere?"Renji sudden voice made Rukia froze in the spot. "Take this." he said as he came in front of her and gave her little box, on top of it was a red button. "Press it when you're in trouble, I'll come right away." with that he disappeared.

Rukia watched few moment in disbelief then started running again with small smile.

As she was running she suddenly felt there was no ground and she was being pulled into a pull of red light slowly. Without even thinking she pressed the button Renji gave to her which was still in her hand hopped for the best. She looked up only to find a pair of greenesh golden eyes looking at her.

"You shouldn't have done that love!" Said the eye owner with amusement and hiss "Now pay!"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked in shaky voice.

"Your soon-to-be husband." Said the man. Soon Rukia felt never ending darkness consume her.

Hua I finally fished the first chapter and I am happy with it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

OK wow I got two reviews and I am glad that readers found it interesting. And sorry if the story was updated late for the reader's liking and sorry for the spelling mistake. I can't aloes update you know, my board exams are coming up but I'll try to update ASP.

In addition, here is the new update_

CHAPTER-2: PARA...WHAT?

Pain, no matter where ever she went it followed her like it was a part of her body and she couldn't get rid of it, she was used to it maybe even liked it a bit(as it was the only thing that never left her alone).But right now pain was the most annoying thing for her. Her violet eyes open despite her heavy eyelashes as she looked up and was greeted by the most beautiful light blue sky as innocent as a newborn baby.

Rukia tried to understand if she was in Soul Society or in Human World. She tried to look but couldn't move an inch of her body as she _what is this place?_ The beautiful sky confused her even more, she clearly never seen such magnificent sky in Soul Society nor in Human World. Nevertheless, she had to know as she ignored the pain in her neck and turned her head to her left to find odd looking red flower, lots of odd looking red flower. _I'm _lying_ on a flower bed?!_ She tried to move her hand but she felt like million needles were sucking the blood out of her body. She was still looking at the flowers when she wonder if the flowers were natural blood red or it was her blood that made so red but they did not seem wet from the blood. She looked at sky again when she heard footstep from her right side.

"Who are you woman?" said a gruff male voice. She again ignored her pain and looked at sores of the voice to find two men standing at the end of the flowerbed, they were both wearing modern black cloth. _So, I'm in the human world! _Rukia looked up at the sky for the last time as the sky where a bird will die to fly started to get blurry in her eyes and her eyelashes felt heavy.

* * *

Light blue eyes were searching for any movement in the raven-haired girl lying still in the white hospital bed. She was not a full grown woman that he can tell but she looked like a white rose so pale from blood lose, yet her black hair giving her complete a stunning mysterious beauty. _She'll be running men like horses around her!_ He thought with a smug smile in his mind.

"Captain General Fujisaki!"Called a light brown haired woman, as she came behind him "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking if she needed anything." He said in his generous voice was soft but authority full.

"She's been out for almost five months, I'm personally treating."She said in a professional voice as she eyed his head with anger. . Fujisaki looked towards as if sensing her distress.

"General Mora," he took deep breath in hesitation and said again "Nolan, she had been out cold like that for months. We don't know who she is or what was she doing outside the barrier. And judging from her cloth she looks like she is not from here. Moreover, you said that her spiritual presser matches a family in here. So we have to do something for her, it's my duty to do so and I will."

"Alright!" Nolan said in a understanding voice and looked at his concerned eyes "Well you don't have to that anymore!" she giggled seeing the confused look in his eyes "dear Hayate, because I found the match of her family and Do not Fret! 'Cause I have already called them they will be here by the evening."With than she left the room, living Hayate with an overwhelm feeling of knowing the mysterious person will reunite with her family and losing the exotic sleeping beauty at same time.

* * *

Beep beep!

The EKG showed how high her heartbeat was. Nolan couldn't understand why this was happening again. For the past months, the patient's heartbeat went fast for few minutes but today it was extreme, it was over 100 and it was not good. It took Nolan almost all the time to find out this patient Jane Dow was and now when she knew she might be, the patient had have a heart attack.

After Hayate left Nolan felt she could fly. It was no rear for the . come for a inspection in the hospital, he would aloes talk to her politely and ask about the patients. It aloes bewailed her just like childhood times. But past couple of months was different Hayate came to the hospital almost every free time he had and would sit by the Jane Dow's bed and look at her like she was the only person in this whole world. At first Nolan was jealous but soon she would calmed herself thinking Hayate was aloes a compassionate guy who would do anything for anyone without acknowledging who that person really was.

Therefore, Nolan could not let that girl die and see the sad face of Hayate. She couldn't. When the nurse told her that the girl was gawking the food that was entering in her body by pipe. Nolan came as fast as she could and found the poor girl in that way.

After hours of work, the girl was not only stable but also Nolan saw sine of movement in the patient's body and for the first time in today, she was satisfied. And she couldn't enjoy it alone as she run out of the hospital and rushed towards 1st Division building, she had tell Hayate.

"When'll she wake up?"Asked a man childish way. It was the first thing she heard as felt like hell, for some reason her whole body was burning and she tried to open her eyes but couldn't.

"She will wake up soon. She responds every test I've done on her and few days ago she did started to move her body!" said a woman with a worm tone.

"Do you think she is Hisana?"Asked gruff yet gentle male voice._ Hisana! How does he know her? Am I back in Soul Society again?_ Rukia thought as she surprised the pain and opened her eyes only to meet with a pair of blue eyes _Magnificent! _Was the first thought came in her mind as those reminded her of the sky she had last seen.

"Why are you asking of Hisana?"Was the first question came out of her mouth as she tried sit up. The blue-eyed guy helped her by supporting her shoulder. After sitting Rukia looked around, her eyes fast landed on the blue-eyed guy who standing right by her bed. Not only was his eyes were beautiful, he looked like those male model Rukia saw in Human World magazines with dark black hair and spectacle, he was tall maybe as tall as Byakuya. He was wearing black suet, but the eye-catching thing was his golden long jacket. She was almost drooling but controlled herself and looked at the brown haired woman with silver color eyes. Everything about her was scramming of gentleness, elegant and beauty. She was wearing a black gown with silver short sweater.

Beside her stood, an old man also in black suet and golden long jacket (he looked as old as head captain Yamamoto) but his eyes were same violet-black like Rukia and his hair was all white. She looked at her right side only feeling as if she was looking at a mirror. The image was almost accurate except the figure was lot taller than she was and the hair was lot shorter then her. However, the most big different was the figure was actually a boy. He was wearing black pant and a black t-shirt with Lt.0 written batch on the left side of his chest. One thing was for sure this people were raking of power and authority.

"You are not Hisana, are you?" the old man asked "You are actually Rukia!" he said with a happy glint in his tone.

"No I'm not. My name is Rukia Kuchiki." _me and my big mouth _she thought as she foolishly gave her name.

"You're Rukia!" Rukia's boy version said "I'm Rikou Shirona, I'm you're twin brother."

"Huh what are you talking about? I had one elder sister Hisana who died long time ago."Rukia was confused and angry "Where am I? Who are you people?"

"You are in Paradise, under the 11 divisions and you are being treated for extreme blood loses." Said the woman "My name is Dr. Nolan Mora General of the 4th division."

"I am high prince Hayate Fujisaki Captain General of the 1st division and head of all the division." Said the blue-eyed person with soft smile, which made Rukia blush.

"How can that be?"Rukia asked herself.

"We'll talk letter about this ok!" said Nolan as she helped Rukia to sleep in her bed. Her odd spiritual presser surprised Nolan and all the people in the room.

* * *

It has been few days seen Rukia was woke and she was still in the instead of siting in the hospital bed doing nothing she learned a lot of thing about this new place called Paradise; like the flower bed she was found was actually the execution ground for flowers had millions of hidden needles to suck up the blood from its victim/criminals and kills them slowly which explained her blood gourds were passing by when they felt sudden drop of temperature and went to find Rukia dyeing there and the flower bed destroyed by snow.

She also found out a lot about her and Hisana's birth got all this information from Rikou and the old man who turned out be her grandpa Shirona family was lot different then cold Kuchiki family, they were worm and loving which attracted her like bee to honey.

Then there was Hayate, he made Rukia blush like never before, sure she got embarrass around Byakuya but this was ever Hayate was around her she felt butterfly in her stomach like she read in human world romance books, never had Ichigo made her felt like this.

_Its not right!_She could not feel like felt like this before got her heart broken badly so this time she couldn't get she wait for the right opportunity and got was aloes guard outside her was the same but this one was one lazy ass, a nurse came went out of her and that guy didn't even flinch from his deep slumber.

Rukia took the chance and jumped out of her window for the room was in the ground of the room she started to run toward the forest in front of her.

* * *

Hayate ran as fast as he could, flowed by Rikou and passed trees to trees as they felt her aura and were surprised to find that with such week body Rukia was still able to had such strong aura.

Like every night the three of them went to see Rukia in her room after she was asleep and found it came outside and tracked her aura and flowed her toward the one of them was happy about this,Rikou and Johan were not ready to lose there long lost family to lose like did Hayate, as he felt he was felling for Rukia and heard.

Soon they reached a clean ground covered with was standing middle of it and facing felt them behind her long time ago and stopped in this field to fight did not had her sword but she kept calling for Sode no Shiayuki.

It finally came when she commended it but it was not the same sword as she felt she was some how wearing a white kimono and her sword had three she knew, she knew she had her bankai which she never was able to reach.

For some reason she felt like crying and she the first time not attacking her opponent she bend down on the ground and cried like a rushed to her and hugged her softly as she cried hour or hours and then stopped.

"I know this all new to you."Hayate whispered in her ear and stood up and moved his big hand in front of her to take" But we will help you get through this I promise."

Rukia heisted for a moment, was she ready for this change? Maybe she was placed her little hand on Hayate' what if she was not ready for this, she can't walk way when she felt for the first time that she was in right yea Paradise will be her new home from now on!


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm glade people liked my stories and I have no idea how to have a beta so please right the proses on your next review. And warning IchixOri, here is the new chapter_

**CHAPTER-3:PASSED REMINISCES  
**

5 DECADES LETTER

The walls were not to high to cross as the black shadow had thought he was in an advantage as he passed careless guards who did not seem to notice him which was a good thing for what he was about to passed the decorated garden towards the big house and looked around until he come under the same window he was instructed to be and looked found the shadow he was looking for in the window.

"Did anyone see you?"asked the female voice from the window.

"NO I pass them like a wind!"the male underneath assured her."But we have to live soon, waiting will be pointless."he said to her.

The female hurriedly went downstairs and spotted the small door in the took last look around before living the home which carried most of her childhood memory with her did want to live this place but she had to, she had to chose between her family and her love and she had chosen her love who was not even from her own world but she still did.

The male helped the female with her things and the walked towards the wall he had crossed before and crossed again and came in front of the door which stood in the middle of no where, the door was not even attached to a house. But he still garbed the nob and twisted it.

As door opened even in the darkness outside, the in side was white as female looked inside male blocked her vision and held his had for her to take and asked with deep sigh "Are you ready to see your new home, love?"

"Yes" she whispered and took his hand.

The male was surprised to see the almost pleased expiration on the female in front of knew many bereave woman who would sacrifice any thing for their love but he never thought he will ever have anyone for him do that and he felt he was the luckiest guy in the world, _I will protect you and I will never let you go._He thought as he lead her inside the door as they welcomed there new life together.

* * *

He thrust few mare times as he hit his climax and looked down to find his partner barely hanging there to stay conscious. He got himself out of her as she drifted into deep sleep, he was not satisfied, he would have gone for another but it was impossible. He laid beside her and looked out of the window to find it was dawn, he felt guilty of making her stay woke for so long and got out of bed, went to the bathroom for cold shower to get rid of his this unwanted desire. He hung the towel around his neck, he wore a sweet-pant and stood in the open balcony. The rising sun matched his hair color as he turned to see his sleeping fiancé.

He had been engaged to her almost seven year seen Tatsuki and Renji's rehearsal diner, he was not the cliché type to bend on one knee and proposed. All he did was gave her the box of the ring he brought (his father did not gave his mother) and asked "Orihime will you marry me?" with his ever lasting scowl.

"Oh Ichigo-kun" she had exclaimed with joy in front of the crowd and said "yes!" and had given him a bone crushing hug.

Some how he had expected that but that's it they never talked about the wedding, never needed to. Because in Soul Society few years were as equal as few months in Human world and they were OK with it, after dating for 50 years it was natural for them stick by together no mater what so they did not bother to think, at least he thought so.

Things were different now, he was different. People changed through times, most of his friend from Human World came to Soul Society, there only aim was to protect the humans they loved and be with the reapers they fell in love along the way. Uryuu is still dating Nemo and Tatusuki married Renji. Keigo never came here hr stayed in Human World and eventually got old like a normal human. Karin also came here after finishing collage like Ichigo and came here and started dating Toshiro. Though Yuzu staid behind married Jinta and had kids like normal people. Ichigo's dad still very much as same as he was before old, age did not touch him and he still does back and forth between Soul Society and Human World. Matsamoto who was still an annoying Lut. married Hisagi, he became captain of his division and so did Kira and he married Momo who was now his Lut. And Byakuya,well he was even more cold to people then before, anyone barely saw him out if his house except for in the 6th division, then there was Rukia! He went gloomy as he remembered entering Soul Society and facing through all the difficulty life through at him still felling happy for his friends susses but there was not one time he did not missed her, when he was in some traditional party all thought was how would Rukia'd nag about his rude beavers.

"Ichi-kun is everything OK!"murmured Orihihe in her sleepy voice "I felt your Spiritual presser going up."

"It's OK, go back to sleep" Orihime's voice brook Ichigo's line of though, he slowly whispered laid beside her as sleep consumed him.

But Orihime couldn't right away. She knew exactly why he was upset. _Kuchiki-san even after death you still have this much effect on him!_

* * *

Ichigo laid under the cherry tree inside the 5th captain robe covered him like was a boring day, the moment he had entered his division he was gritted with lots of paper work which did not Uryuu as Lnt. had been proven bad thing a long time ago but today it was beyond limits, and Ichigo couldn't take it, so when the lunch time came he shonpoud out of his room as fast as can and settled under this tree.

His body was not sexually satisfied,and the unwanted memories of the night of Rukia's disappearance did not help the situation.

He still remembered that dreaded night. It was his 18th birthday.

That night he turned 18, which was legal a age for drink and Matsamodo had figured that and had dragged him to a bar. Ichigo was in Soul Society for Rukia's wedding and even though her harsh behave,he could bring himself not live her wedding so he had stayed, did not seen her but stayed at Renji's place. So that night all the friends from Soul Society were there except Renji who came really late for god knows why. Renji was gloomy for some reson but he did asked.

"Yo man! Why are you not drinking?" Ichigo had asked Renji, everyone was drank but Ichigo had only two glass of sake and for some reason Renji did not even one snipe which did not went unnoticed by before Renji could answered the whole place was lit by a red light, and Renji let out scrim "Rukia". Everyone looked at him in surprise but he did not seem to care as ran out of the bar. Ichigo, Hisagi and Kira followed him out as he ran towards the Kuchiki compound.

But the for of them stooped, they could see the Kuchiki wall from where they were standing but couldn't move because there were no road. The was a big hole in the road whose depth hard predict and it was also the source of the red light. Light was not a blinding but in was there and Ichigo did not like it one bit. That was when Ichigo felt Rukia's spiritual presser, faintly. But when the light gone off it was it almost the presser almost felt like going away.

By the time Myuri came the light was gone. Kira was looking inside the hole, Hisagi was looking around it but Renji was cursing for some reason and pulling his hair out of his tried understand for his sudden breakdown but was at lost. Slowly all the captain came to check. The last one was Byakuya, he also looked lost in his thought which was really odd for him.

"This is an portal to another world and to where I can not say right now." Myuri said as he looked the crowd "But has sucked someone in that I'm sure of." everyone was dumbfounded by his conclusion.

"I know who was sucked in." suddenly said Renji as he had a black bag on his hand "I..I think it had sucked Rukia." with that cherry petals were spread around the place and Renji's limp body was on the ground.

The next morning Byakuya was looked inside his mansion and Renji was in the hospital. His words were proven to be right by Myuri as he had checked for spiritual presser and found only Rukia's.

That morning was also Rukia's weeding day, but all the Society knew by the time that she was not happy with it and tried to runaway but was unfortunately sucked by the portal. Few years letter it was declared that she was dead.

And he was still here, looking at sky, relieving the moment of her disappearance.

Thinks got changed after that, there was no one to scold Ichigo in every word, no more babysitting a teenage girl same as his 9maybe older), no more stupid candy and no more Chappy. To think he liked that would have been the biggest lie he had he have ever felt.

His daydreaming more like nightmare was broken a pink blur. He rubbed his eyes and saw Yachiru was looking at him with her ever lasting mischief smile, she was a teenager but her pranks were same maybe a more dangerous now.

"Yama-ji had called every captain, Ich-bery!" she said cheerfully, "I've been looking all over for you to say that and your playing hide and seek all alon bad Ich-bery"

"Aa I'll be there and I am not playing, I'm taking a break." Ichigo sighed with annoy.

* * *

Every one was standing in their respective pleases as Yamamoto checked every captain with his half opened, no one was messing. It has been a long time since Soul Society was this calm, every division had their captain and lut., sure they had lot of injuries and dead's but it was still good. But right now what he was about to say was going to bring caos. But he had to order so he coughed and looked at them again.

"Last night there was an intruder in Soul Society." Yamamot said as all of them in room grasped in surprise, clearly they did not feel him or them.

"The youngest princes has been taken. According to 2nd division's investigation, only one intruder had came. We believe she had gone on her own will." he said " I will not bit around the bushes, the intruder has come through a portal which sprite particle matches with the portal that had sucked and killed Rukia Kuchiki 50 years ago." at that atmosphere in the room became tense.

"Do you mean the princes might be dead as well?" asked Toshiro.

"No one is sure but Captain Kurotsuchi here has figured out the destination of the portal." he said again as Myuri made noise in proud. "It is seems that we are about to face a very old place we have not seen in almost 200 years." all of them looked shocked to here that, they couldn't remember any place from 200 year.

"Are you by chance talking about Paradise, Yama-ji?" asked Kyoraku as he felt a little fear as he remembered the painful fight he with them. Everybody was shoked as the had never heard of this place but Ukitake was like Kyouraku, a little scared.

"What is Paradise?" asked Byakuya curiously.

"I world opposite of the Soul Society!" said Ukitake with a sigh, everyone looked at him even more curiously.

"It's a place where the dead hollows and the hollow victims born as a human soul. It's a lot like Soul Society, but a lot stronger then us." Yoroechi said appering out of no where with Urahara and a tiny old man.

"Hun what kind of place is that?" Ichigo could not help but ask.

"It is a far superior place then this place." said the old man.

"And you are?" asked Byakuya as his eyebrow twitched at the old man's comment.

"I an exiled soul from Paradise" said the old man with irritation "and my name is Geo. and I'm here to help you get you princes back. I wouldn't be here if I did not own Urahara for saving my life." Everyone looked at Head-Captain who was listing to them carefully,they new the soon had a mission to do and waiting for order.

"This will be a stealth mission." Yamamota said "I have decided to send Ichigo Korosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Uryuu Isada, Sai-Fon and Orihaime Inou on this mission."

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya who after Rukia's disappearance not once looked at Ichigo, late alone talk. This was going to be lot difficult mission if they had work together.

Byakuya was shocked to know all of this but deep down he had filling if the princes had survived the portal then there was still a chance for Rukia to survived as well. But then again Rukia's spiritual was not as strong as the royals and when he had last felt potal's presser he was almost bend down on his knee. But he could not live the thought and decided to do a little research on this Paradise on his own.

"Your mission is to retrieve the Princes, and you will be living the day after tomorrow." Yamamoto said " and Geo here will tall you every thing he knows about Paredise." With tat he dismissed all of them.

* * *

They were standing in front of the portal which was made by Urahara and Myuri in two days, it was the door that will take them to a new world a world which was really unknown to them. All of them had got all need to know from Geo but they still was excited about the new place.

"Ichigo-kun, do we really have to go?" asked Orihime, for some reason she had a bad feeling about this, she was not sure why but it suppressed the thrilling felling she had for this adventure.

Ichigo did not say anything, she already had told her there was nothing wrong but she won't drop it. Uryuu also was irritated by her nervousness. Byakuya did not say anything,what he had found from his family journal, was the prove of the existent of Paradise.

All of their attention was turned to the door as it opened as they were greeted by the white light and they walked into it with Geo for a new adventure.

* * *

**A/N: **Dear reader I have read your review on my story and felt obliged to let you know there will very little RukiaxOC because surely you have notice the time gap between the chapter 1-2 and 3 So in my story in that large time gap they have to move on a little bit.I did not Reated it M not only for physical contacts but also for the mental status their adult life and the time Ichigo and Rukia went through when they were apart. I had already warned at the first chapter about other character. So please bear with or do not read forgive if I am being harsh and this will be an IchigoxRukia fan-fiction. If you have any bad comment piase send it to my privet message.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4: INVADING**

Ichigo and the company found themselves standing on the burnt lands as far as they could see. All of their eyes twitched as they tried to calm their nerve from busting out. However, with almost having no patients what so ever Ichigo was the first one to brake.

"You foul old goat!" he scrammed at the top of his lounge and grabbed Geo's collar "I thought you were going to take us to the Paradise and you bring us in here, a brunt hell where everything is black even the trees are brunt."

"Korosaki!" Uryuu exclaimed calmly and pushed back his glasses to its right place on his nose, "getting angry on Geo won't help us any way. You should live him we should all try to find a way for Paradise."

"Ne Ichigo-kun, Isada-kun is right you should not fight with an old man." Orihime said softly.

"The glass kid is right, orange kid." Geo said with a sly smirk that made Ichigo even redder from anger.

_I won't be surprise if the people of Paradise throw Geo out because of his way of testing people._ Thought Uryuu and Byakuya while Ichigo and Geo kept arguing about the so-called "Paradise".

"How much up do we have to go before we reach Paradise?" suddenly asked Sai Fon who was bending on her knee in a cat like position.

"Now there you asked a question that can be answered, woman." Said Geo as he freed himself from Ichigo's death grip and looked at Sai fon with narrowed eyes "how did you know that we are not in Paradise?"

"Well even though this place reeks ashes I still can smell a very faint scent of sweet most probably a flower in the air but not in the ground. According to you Paradise is just like Soul Society so I am pretty sure the Paradise is in the sky." Sai Fon said supporting her chin.

"All right then!" Geo stretched his hands "Since you have figured out that we are going up so why don't we call for our ride."

"Ride ?" Byakuya's eye twitched in amnions. Once he had taken a ride in Human World on a car he clearly heated it for its irritating sound and lack of sped in front of his sunpoed. Sai Fon felt curious, even Ichigo and Uryuu who were born in Human World were

"Yea !" Geo said felling satisfied from their curiosity. He looked up whistled loudly and kept whistling until cores roar filled around them, Byakua, Sai Fon, Ichigo, Orihima and Uryuu recognized the roar of horses and there sweet drop about thinking how is horses going help them flying.

However, they felt light headed in when the air around them sifted in to mini cyclone hit them. They looked up to the cause of it only to be confused to see the craters with wings like bird and a horn like rhino, still it was horse. "Dragon-steed!" they said without even thinking.

Ichiga, Orihima and Uryuu felt their throat went dry, they aloes heard about the beautiful dragon-steed from fairy tale when they were kids but they never imagined it to be real. The beauty of those creature mesmerized Sai Fon, she felt like she was kid who is somehow thrown into a fairy tale. The one who was less surprised and more like he should believe more of his family was Byakuya. After learning about Paradise the first thing he had done was to look into the Kuchiki clan war history where the writer had clearly mentioned about seeing a lot of thing or creature in Paradise that aloes he thought excised in mythology.

"What are you waiting for, Get on!" Geo said with a smirk, which he can't seem to hide from his face "Oh and this is my friend Sid, he lives in this burnt ground and this four dragon-steeds belongs to him." Geo pointed at a guy with dark brown who was sitting on a black color steed, Sid was completely unnoticed by them, for that they felt ashamed.

They slowly hop on the steed. Uryuu and Ichigo got on the white one, Byakuya was on a brown one and Sai Fon and Orihime were on a white one with pink shed feather. Geo was on with Sid.

They were adjusting with their vision when Uryuu found it odd for Orihime to be so silent. He clearly remembered when they invaded the Soul Society she was cheerful but now she seemed as if she was scared.

Felling being watched Orihime looked at Uryuu "Something the matter?", she asked him with soft smile.

"No!" Uryuu said, "You just a little tensed there, you ok?" he asked back in concern.

"Yap I'm fine!" she said with a fake smile, which did not went unnoticed by anyone. But Orihime could not say anything, she was upset about the whole Paradise thing; she was not sure why but she felt it was too calm, calm before an unknown strom.

Soon they flow through the air, they crossed the black clouds then the white clouds but still went up and up until their eyes fell upon a wall of glass. Their visions were cleared when the cloud was vanished from their sight. As soon as the glass came to their vision, Geo shouted, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the Paradise!"

It was huge orb mode of crystal like glass, huge like the size of earth floating on the sky. However, what was more socking was, inside the orb there were islands, floating Islands. They felt their breath caught on their throat, they could not believe they what they were seeing was dream or real.

The picture in front of them was breath taking beautiful, no wander it's referred as Paradise. They kept on drooling until Byakuya's eye landed on a clef attached to the orbs wall like mole but it was white and looked odd in there.

"That used be an execution ground in Paradise." Geo said catching Byakuya's line of vision "Few decades ago an intruder was found there, the intruder's survival instinct was so high that her aura frizzed the blood sucking flower that was used kill the criminals."

Again, all of them were dumbstruck except Byakuya who found this intruder's aura similar to Rukia; days before Rukia's wedding the Kuchiki mansion was being nearly frizzed by Rukia's spiritual presser and it was a sign to Byakuya that she was not happy about the wedding.

"So how do we get in?" finally asked Uryuu.

* * *

Laughter and crinkle of glasses, the sounds were loud yet were appropriate for this situation. She looked up to the grand celebration of her family and could not help but be happy and sad at the same time. She looked out of the window and let the morning breeze brush her raven hair back. Suddenly a messenger owl landed in front of her and letting her know of the meeting, she has to attend. She took her coat from her butler (he fetched it as soon as he saw the owl and knew his mistress has to live) and she disappear living tiny bits of snow flecks.

She entered the huge room in no time and took her seat at the left side of the Cap. General. The room was tense. She looked in front of her the light blue hair kid who was sitting opposite her was deep in his thought. In his right side was sitting light brown hair woman who gave her light smile, Dr Nolan Mora that was her name and she was still the General of the fourth division.

Nolan looked at the whole room it was off white color and the walls were painted with green flower, which represents the 11-army division. The wall opposite the large double door had symbol of paradise and in front of the wall was handle couch with no back to lean in. The other two walls, each had five French windows and in front of each of them were 10 seats, 10 window and 10 seats each opposite other. The whole seat formed 'U' sheaf.

"Since our dear prince Daniel has taken the princes Raka from Soul Society, they are bound send someone to retrieve her and we have to prepare for everything and anything." The violet hair and violet eyes (no other shade in his eyes) Cop. General Raymond sighed "As you all know that tomorrow the barrier General Alba of 9th division had placed will be removed over Paradise to place new one."

* * *

"Tomorrow!" Ichigo scrammed as he tried jump off the dragon-steed to strangle Geo, "You stupid goat, why didn't told us before that we can't go there till tomorrow?" he started to shake in fury even Uryuu's panic voice did not matter who was trying to calm down the creature from throwing them out of its back.

"See that glass orb it's a seal, a barrier. We can't enter it on our own will." Geo pointed, "It will be removed tomorrow and we will sneak in take the princess and sneak out without getting caught, are we clear?" they nodded in agreement except for Ichigo who kept cursing under breath.

* * *

"I'm telling you we shouldn't do this." Pushing back his glass, he said.

"Oh Hakubi, you wary too much." Said the cheerful male voice, he pushed back his silver blond hair and held his sword tightly "If I master the second step of my sword then General will surely make me her lut and let you go and I'll get admire her even more."

"Huh like she will." Scoffed raven-haired guy, Hakubi "You keep dreaming Casper," he said as he held his bow and arrow (in 2nd step the bow was as big as him) "But you can never beat me." He whispered and released the bow toward Casper.

In return, Casper swing his sword (a plane sword in 2nd step) but not cutting the arrow and merely throw it up. Wrong move, the arrow possessed the strong of his master so instead of falling in the ground it flown throw the clouds until crashing with the orb, breaking a part of the barrier.

"OH Fuck!" Casper and Hakubi said in unison with fear.

* * *

"Is it me or is the Barrier is open?" Orihime was shocked. They were heading back to the brunt land for spending night and that's when Orihime caught the flash light and found the barrier open.

"Well that was unexpected. But we should go in." Said Ichigo and drove his dragon-steed through broken barrier. Without a ward, they followed him and found themselves landing on shattered yet green ground.

"It's a training ground." Said Byakuya, they had came to know from Geo about the 11th army division.

"Who the hell are you?" screamed a male voice behind them.

* * *

She was standing outside on ground while the Cap. General went through the plane to keep the gotei 13 out of Paradise, she and the Cap. General had spent hour to format this plane.

"Oh fuck!" she whispered and rushed back inside the meeting room.

"What is it?" Raymond asked when she entered the room.

"Intruder." She said as everyone gasped in silence and felt the broken barrier and unfamiliar aura.

"Go." He softly ordered her and she disappeared.

* * *

Byakuya was the first to introduce them self and found out that, Hakubi was a lut. and Casper was a 3rd seated officer of 2nd division and now they were engaged in a heated battle. Byakuya and Ichigo against Hakubi while Casper against Sai Fon and Uryuu.

They all had few cuts and some gases but they had to admit that Hakubi and Casper were holding on pretty good in one against two battle. Though they seemed scared kept muttering "We are going get killed by our merciless General."

Suddenly the air seemed to frizz and they all felt cold. They were sulking on ground even Byakuya was overwhelmed by the new aura. Hakubi and Casper looked up to one of the poll beside the ground. Others followed their gaze only to find figure standing up on the poll wearing a silver coat with golden border. The person's head was covered with a hood.

"General!" Hakubi and Casper whispered in fear stunning everyone.

* * *

**A/N**: So how is it? You might find it little bit boring but please bear with it. I'm sorry for uploading so late. You see, I'm having this stupid tests that will determine if I can take my board exams. It's still going on but I needed a break from study and decided to post a new chapter. The next chapter may came a little bit late.

Have anyone seen Avatar, imagine Paradise's floating island as same as Avatar's island.

Let your imagination run wild.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Dear readers I've decided to change my pen name for I do not liked it. It just popped in my at the time I was making my profile; I don't like it. I'm changing "Pselaen" to new name "Zoyence Abigail".

I sincerely hope you like it and if you don't then let me know through PM.

Your fate full writer

Zoyence Abigail

**P.S:** I'll be living on vacation for few days after my exams are done so I won't be able to update for while. Please bare with me for a week then I'll be back.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5: MYSTERY**

There were no snow yet the air was frizzing. Byakuya tried to rose from his bending position on the ground but he could not do that. He looked around found the others in the same way. What caught his eyes the most was the pale look on Hakubi, Casper, Geo and Sid's face. They were not looking at him so he was sure that they were not afraid of him, they were looking behind him, which got him curious.

Ichigo hated cold and this weather was irritating him to no ends. When he was in Human World, he had read about the Antarctica and its cold, now he felt it but not in Antarctica, in Paradise and without any snow in vision.

Sai Fon and Uryuu for the first time in their life were sulking in the ground with no smart plan to think; the cold was body numbing and brain frizzing but were still able to follow the gaze of Hakubi and Casper.

Orihime was not able to think but do as the others did.

Geo and Sid when decided to help the Soul Society in invading the Paradise in order to bring cause, they did count the fact how strong the general of this generations were. So when they felt the murderous cold aura, all they thought was that today was the last day of their life.

Hakubi and Casper was used to the cold but it aloes caught them off guard when they were guilty of something. That is way when they found the object of their fear right behind that Byakuya guy they felt like they were seeing their death and could not help but whisper in fear "General!"

They all looked behind Byakuya following Hakubi and Casper's gaze. Their eyes landed on one of the polls right beside the field, more of on the person then the poll. The person was wearing a silver trench coat with golden border, the head and face was covered with a hood attached to the coat. The coat's only one button in the stomach area was closed but the others were opened so the black gown underneath was visible.

She was not tall that was for sure but her tight coat did not hid her perfect curves which proved that she was not girl but a woman. Her gown's down half was so thin and transparent that her long- smooth-pale legs were visible.

"What hell is going on here?" she asked in calm yet cold voice. Her almost visible leg was doing something to Ichigo but her voice send a worm filling in his down part of the body while something cold ran through everyone's spine including Ichigo's.

Before a blink of eyes, they found her in front of them. _She's fast!_ All of them thought. She was still not out of her hood which made her look even more scary then it should. Her hands covered in black gloves but her fingers were not covered. "Oh I see, you are the intruders that got in." She said in low husky voice and glanced at Hakubi and Casper "Because of you two idiots." She stated.

Others were a little calmed at her matter-of-fact tone however, Hakubi and Casper turned dark shed of blue in fear. They crawled at her feet with very much trouble from her aura. "General, we are sorry!" they shuttered in unison and begged, "Please forgive us. We had no idea our simple training will cause such action." It shocked the Soul Society Captains and lut. and the medic, the two grown up men who were fighting them like hero were now fearing like the God was standing in front of them to punish them.

"I'll deal with you two letter." She said blankly, "But you people of Soul Society," she pointed her right hand's index finger at Ichigo and the company like she was pointing at some useless things which hurt both Byakuya and Sai Fon's captain ego "I will be taking you as prisoners. The Cap. General and the general council will decide you faith. Come." There was very natural authority in her voice, which even forced Byakuya, Sai Fon and Ichigo to feel like they should follow her commend made for them.

She suddenly held a 4-inch long pin in front of them and dropped it on ground. A light green light was spread around them, it turned into a cage and all of them except Hakubi, Casper and the General found themselves inside it. They felt their vision turning black when the General turned her back on them, the last thing they saw before they passed out, was a "2" written in golden on the General's back of the coat.

* * *

The closed heavy door flew opened instead of opening and fall on floor like a broken piss of wood. The murderous aura shot through inside of the room. And the people inside were sacred like they were trapped in the rat cage

The prince and his soon-to-be bride were lying on the bed and were making out like there was no tomorrow. Therefore, this unexpected interruption had not only irritated them but scared the hell out of them.

"General of 2nd division, that was very rude of you to break my door with your foot." He said in his usual playful tone in order to hide his fear of the little ice cube standing in front of him, "I'm your prince. Is that how you show your respect?"

"I do not show respect to useless things." She stated, "You have proved that again this time."

"Why you..." he wanted to scold her but stopped, he could do nothing if he made her angry and she decided to frizz him to death with her sword. Whom was he kidding; he maybe a prince but she was a general who was so strong, that even her superiors think a thousand times before saying a word to her. Even if he did start a fight with her, no one will back him up; some for fear if they lose what she will do to them. Some in respect of her achievement and some thinking the fight will be worthless already knowing the outcome (that she will win) but most of all her family and the king himself (his own father) will support her.

However, his soon-to-be bride didn't know that so she came to face to face with the General "You do not speak to you superior like that, you got it?" she glared at her.

"Princess Raka," she sighed in annoy, why were people making her talk so much today she was not sure "It'll not be tolerated if the prince does not know his limits and causes trouble for public. It will be soon that the people of Paradise know that their youngest prince is wedding a princess whom family is sending an army of three captain and two low rank officers to invade the Paradise."

"I didn't know..." Raka hesitated "Which captains were send?"

"Some Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Korosaki and Sai Fon." She said blankly watching the princess face turn paler then before when she was told about the invading. _She is not even thinking about the innocent people of Paradise. All she's worrying about is if the Soul Society take her from her lover._ The general thought as she said, "We might decide to send you back to the Soul Society to keep our people save."

"What?" Daniel and Raka scrammed in unison "You can't send me back." Raka stated in horrid voice proving the general's previous thought right.

"Yes we can." She said coolly and left the room. But not before hearing the princess heartbreaking cry which did not effect on her. She had cried a heartbreaking cry once, which had left her tearless now.

* * *

Sai Fon opened her eyes when she heard an odd noise. She looked for the source only to find Byakuya was doing something with the door of the room they were in. She looked around only to find all the others were still knocked out cold.

"You are up!" Byakuya said in monotone, "We'll be following the plan B you and I had made."

"That means I'll be escaping the prison and finding the Princess using the road map I had got from Geo." She revised her plan while Byakuya nodded in agreement, "And wait by the north-east side of the Paradise for you guy and if don't make it in time I'll leave."

"We'll meet you after 4 hours." He was able to open the door without any sound "If we don't show up at time, open the Portal and live."

"OK." She said and left the room.

Soon after passing corridor of the room, she did not find anyone. It took her almost ten minuets to get out of the building; she looked around in shock no one at sight. _This is a trap,_ she thought as she found a alley, she hid inside it. She checked her pocket to find everything she had brought with her was still in their place even her Zampacto was still in waist. _That was foolish of them to live everything with the prisoner or they did it on per pass. _

She put out the device Myuri gave from her pocket. It was a GPS (that's what Ichigo called it) where she pressed the red button and on the screen the red light indicated her location then pressed the green button which in the screen appeared as a green arrow. The map of the palace showed in the screen and she followed the arrow.

After following, the map for almost an hour Sai Fon found herself in front of a big wall bigger than the execution mountain in Soul Society. She tried to clime it from a tree besides and crossed it. When she got on the other side of the wall she was dumbstruck by the vision greeted her.

Sai Fon was a palace guard once upon time so she knew that the people inside that had a lot of money but she never expected a palace like this in front of her that was shining in the dusk with its golden color. By one look, she knew the palace was made of gold; the garden was mesmerizing, she was not a garden lover but she felt like she could never live the place.

However, her thought was cut short when her sharp ears heard someone's soft foot steep was coming towards her and she hid around a bush of roses waiting for the person to appear. In addition, she did.

Sai Fon had never believed in easily doing anything, but after meeting that General this morning all she wanted to was live this place as fast as she could. So when her mission herself appeared in front of Sai Fon felt like she was blessed and got out of the bush.

Princess Raka was more than sad at the news of Soul Society invading in her lovers land. She was not ready to face anyone right now and she came out here alone to think; she was furies at the thought of living Daniel so when Sai Fon jumped out of the bush she let out a wail of cry and felt like her world and dreams were crushing in front of her.

When Sai Fon landed her eyes on Raka, she knew that the princess was not held here by force. However, her orders were to bring the princess back no matter what.

And she did. Sai Fon used sunpo, went behind the princess, and gave a hand chop on her neck. The princess found her vision went black as she crawled on the ground.

* * *

"Cap. General," the middle age man called the young man sitting in front of him "One of the prisoner had escaped as you planed, Sir."

"Hn." The Cap. General glanced beside to the female who was looking out of the window then glanced back at his table "I believe it is our time to finally meet our rest of the prisoners." He said to the female.

"Yes." She had a cold smirk on her lips "Bring them in, it's time to play, Dan."

"As you wish, milady." Dan said and left the room. He looked at his Lut. General batch, he had been Lut of fast division for more than twenty years, in that period of time he had never seen his Cap. General not once do anything without consulting the General of second division.

* * *

Brown eyes shot opened with jolt. At fast he could not remember where he was until memory shot through his mind. Ichigo looked around the white room to find all of were awoke except Orihime and Sai Fon was not in sight. Byakuya and Uryuu were staring at him but not looking and Geo and Sid were whispering something. Orihime was sleeping beside him.

"Where's Sai Fon?" he asked.

"I let her escape through the door to find the princess." Byakuya said flatly.

"Then why are we here?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Because if we all escaped together we would never be able to find the princess and escape this place." Byakua glanced at the door "Sai Fon will need a diversion when she retrieves Raka."

Ichigo nodded and sat beside Uryuu and looked at Orihima's sleeping form. Today reminded him so much of the day when they fast invaded Soul Society to save Rukia, except this time he did not had the chance to fight. The Hakubi guy he fought for little while was good enough but when that woman showed up he felt like he was trapped in frizzing hell. If he had fought against her, he had no idea if he would ever win.

"Hey, I think that General belonged from 2nd division." Ichigo suddenly shout out what he concluded from his last vision before passing out.

"We know that, Korosaki." Uryuu said to Ichigo as if he was talking to an idiot "She is a visas woman for sure." He was about to say more but stopped when they heard lot of footsteps entering the room. Orihihe also woke up from all the noise and looked at the door.

Four men wearing black (modern) cloths entered inside the room and ordered them to follow them towards the first division where all the generals held their meeting which also cold the General council. But left Geo and Sid in the room, Ichigo and the others followed the guards. Byakuya was surprised to see that they did not look for one of the missing Prisoner.

They got out of the building only to find the streets were empty and buildings were similar to Human World. By now, they had stopped sulking in shock since they understood this place was lot different from the place they came.

However, they all had bit their lips when they came in front of the first division. It resided in front of a waterfalls, the building was not a typical office building but was a huge mansion. It was breath taking and twilight made it look even more beautiful.

They entered the building and found themselves in front of a large room where all the generals were sitting were black outfit and in different styles of silver coat with golden border. But the guy in the middle was wearing a golden long trench coat.

"Good evening." The man in golden coat said to them "I am Captain General Raymond of 1st division. Please introduce yourselves." Byakuya was the one to introduce them and came to know the name of the generals.

At the right side of the Cap. General was third division General Sky who was not older than 14 years and in charge of investigating unit. Beside him was General Nolan More of fourth division and in charge of the Hospital. Beside her was General Shana More of 7th division then General Luke Gibson of 8th division and in charge of technology department and beside him was General Alexander of 11th division and the prison warden.

Opposite Alexander was General Mameru of 10th division and in charge of training facility. Then General Alba of ninth division and in charge of the witchcraft (She was the one who made the globe like barrier) beside her was General Erja Shirona of sixth division and in charge of the security of Paradise. Beside her was General Oran of fifth division who was the headmistress of the army academy and beside her actually at the right side of the Cap. General was sitting the General of second division and the head of the postmortem, interrogating, and touchier units was their captor.

"General Rukia Shirona." Raymond stated "But I do believe you met her before." Ichigo and the other looked at the hooded general with shock; the person shared the same name as their friend. "Oh for god sake remove your hood and let them see your face, after all you should honor our guest-prisoners." The cap. General hissed at her.

To everyone's surprise, the general stood up from her sit. She removed her hood to look at the prisoners who had stopped breathing.

"Rukia!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. I went to Orissa for vacation and now I've became tan. I'm writing this chapter the same day I got back from my trip. This chapter took very short time then I had expected.

The order of the generals are-

1

3 2

4 5

7 6

8 9

11 10


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6: ALIVE?**

No one was sure what they saw in front of them was real or not as the small figure stood up and looked at them with those violet-black eyes. She still had the stubborn bang in front of her face but everything about her was changed giving way a thought that she may not be the same person she used be.

Orihime looked at her up to down the down to up and so did the others.

Beautiful, the word felt not enough to describe her. She was still pale; her hair was still the same raven color but longer ending at her narrowed waist. Her hourglass shape body that would attract any man who walked in this room and the flat chest was no longer but a modest size chest.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was the first one let out the words with a voice that was a mixer of both surprise and desire that had been not missed by anyone in the room. Her body was turning him on just by looking.

For the first time in years the violet-black eyes meat the light brown eyes as Ichigo felt like there was no air to breath. The violet eyes, the one that used held all the filling she could not voice out, were now a cold stone. The eyes that changed his life were gone and had become a dark pit where he found himself lost.

"Captain Korosaki please be sited to your given place." Rukia said in monotone and sat on her place eyeing them with her cold eyes.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Byakuya shuttered, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not you sister, Captain." Rukia's ice like voice made the prisoner's heirs in the neck stand up.

"OH great!" Ichigo shot out of his sit and stood up like "It took me so much time to make you come out of you shell and now you're acting like a 2nd Byakuya, Midget."

"Captain Korasaki, mind who you are talking to!" This time General Alexander of 11th division said.

"Oh shut up you old dog." Ichigo said as he found no ground under his fit. He looked beside only to find General Mameru was holding him in the air, his right hand on Ichigo's throat. Ichigo rolled his eyes in pain

"First you invade in Paradise," Mameru greeted his teeth, "then you insult the only senior member of the General Counsel where you're fate will be decided. I must say you have Guts." He smirked and droping Ichigo on ground.

"I sincerely apologies on behalf of my Captain to you all." Uryuu butted in, "He is not capable of thinking strait some times." He glanced-glared at Ichigo who was rubbing his throat and looked anywhere but at Uryuu.

"Please do not make fuzz of such things." General Nolan said this time, "We simple want to know where is the other woman had gone. She simple would not go to the Palace now, would she?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes she went there." For the first time Orihime said, everyone in the room looked at her not understanding if she was stupid or very clever.

Raymond sighed and looked at everyone in the room. When his eye landed on the other raven hair male with silver eyes he found his pray. Byakuya was the calmest person in the room but his inner turmoil was not hidden well from the Cap. General. He had heard that this lord Kuchiki was the husband of late Shirona heiress Hisana who after died by hollows ended up in Soul Society instead of Paradise with her infant sister.

Byakuya's heart felt like broken shards as he kept his eyes still on the woman who used to be the splitting image of his beloved wife, but this woman was not anymore she was different; she was like the way he used to be when Hisana had died. A walking dead body.

"Captain Kuchiki would you like to ask something to General Shirona?" Raymond caught Byakuya off guard.

"Shirona?" Byakuya was confused then it hit him, that the Cap. General was talking about Rukia.

"Don't drag my cousin some stupid old family drama, Sir!" General Erja of sixth division shouted out, "leave her out of this."  
"Your cousin?" Byakuya said in a low tone while Ichigo shout back at Erja in surprise.

"Yes." Erja stated "Rukia is my cousin and," she pointed at Byakuya "he is the husband of my late cousin Hisana."

"What kind of game is this?" this time Byakuya stood up, "Hisana had no cousin no family except a sister, Rukia."

"Enough." This time Rukia said in her usual cold voice. "We are here to discuss their punishment not who belongs to which family."  
"Sorry Rukia." Erja said, "I won't do it again."

"So what shod we do with you?" General Oran asked as she pointed at Orihime who was filling like a pray for hunter.

"Kuchiki-san, you can't punish us for doing the same thing we had done for you once." Orihime pleaded, "We are your friends."  
"Who are you?" Rukia asked innocently though her eyes were still cold, "I don't recall ever meting you." She now had a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"You're asking the merciless general for merci." Shana said at the taken aback Orihime, "You must be the really hopeless one on in your team, huh?" even she had the same smirk as Rukia.

"I..." Orihime felt like crying as she desperately looked at her friends for support but no one looked at her which proved Erja's comment right, not even Ichigo met her eyes.

"Rukia, things have changed in Soul Society." Ichigo suddenly said to Rukia, "Things are good there; you might even like it in there."

"And what makes you thing that I want see that?" Rukia asked back.

"I...you want to, I know you." He said now angry, "Uryuu is dating Nemu now. Renji is married, can you believe it?" he said with hope to get some short of felling out of her but there was nothing "He married Tatsuki."

Suddenly lot of bells rang from outside. Everyone looked outside to see the reason of sudden ringing.

_It finally happened!_ Raymond and Rukia thought as they both had the wild look in their eyes that scared everybody in the room.

* * *

Sai Fon was running as if it was life and death situation for her and it was. She hadn't ran like this since she had became the lut under Yoroichi-sama, so right now running like this (and carrying a female person on her solder who was out like light) had made her fill how week she was. She looked back at the man who was chasing after her; he was wearing black modern cloth and a golden jacket with silver border. He was handsome even she had to admit but, he had face of someone she had thought as dead. It was the face of that stunned her more: she looked back to see if the man was still following him. Soon she found the spiritual presser of Byakuya and found herself in front of a beautiful building right beside a waterfall and without once thinking she entered it and followed her comrade's location and broke the door that was standing between her and them.

When she flange open the door she was stand to see all her allies were sitting on one couch while mixers of deadly aura spread around them yet did not belong to them. Moreover, 11 people were sitting individual sits wearing the same type of clothing like the General she had seen this morning. She also found the same trench coat wearing woman looking at her she was a looking Sai Fon as if she was some sort of unwanted trouble. Nevertheless, what shocked her more was the General's face as Sai Fon involuntary let out "Rukia."

The alarm bell kept ringing as the male who was chasing Sai Fon also bust through the broken door and looked around for her but stopped when his landed on the person he only feared in his life and was rattled when he hard "Brother Rikou, how did she got in here?" _Ok she maybe not that angry._

Hearing Rukia calling the person brother who just chased Sai Fon shocked all the prisoners, but what was more surprising was his face, which was splitting image of Rukia except he had no stubborn bang nor was he short like her but tall like Byakuya himself. Indeed, he was her brother.

"Well you see sis," Rikou was shuttering, noted Byakuya (once Rukia used to shutter in front of him) "I was chasing her but she crossed the royal property and got out my jurisdiction. How was I supposed to know she would cross the 1st division?" He had a sly smirk on his face.

"What the hell is with you two twins and not introducing yourselves?" Luke asked clearly irritated. _They are twins!_ Ichigo and the company thought. Byakuya felt jealous as he looked at Rukia and Rikou but stopped himself filling like that. What was he doing felling jealous of someone who deserved every bit of chance to be her brother. When Rukia was a Kuchiki Byakuya had shunned her so many time as a brother (he was no fool to notice how much Rukia was disappointed of him) that he could not count, but this man standing in front him sulking like a child at General Luke's comment, while Rukia had worm look on her eyes as she faced him. The warmth neither Byakuya nor Ichiga had ever seen, it felt like she belonged here in this Paradise where clans like Kuchiki can't do anything to hurt her but still the sadistic eyes did unsettled them both.

"All right!" Rikou said sulking "I'm Major General Rikou Shirona of 0 division."

"If you are a General why are you not present at this meeting." Byakuya tryed to hide his jealousy but failed to do so.

"You missed the Major." Rikou spat back sarcastically clearly not missing the jealous voice, "My jurisdiction only lies inside the walls of the Palace. What happens outside is not my concern, that's why I'm in charge of 0 division." He said matter of fact-ly.

Uryuu noted that they had completely forgotten that Sai Fon was carrying the Princess and they had clear chance to make a run for it but if they get caught they might not like the punishment that will wait for them. He looked at Ichigo who was looking at door suddenly Sai Fon through a green boll on the ground from her pocket and the room was filled with green color gas. Uryuu could not see but he felt someone grabbing his firmly and pulled him towards somewhere. Everything was a blur for few seconds then he found himself outside the building Ichigo still holding him.

Byakuya and Sai Fon grabbed the paper and laid it on the floor. The bought out their swords (which shocked Byakuya still finding it in his waist) and placed it on the long paper and the door to Soul Society appeared and opened for them, they entered and looked back as the door was slowly closing

They saw the Generals were following them; the fast one was General Rikou, a frustrated look on his face. After him was Rukia who suddenly got in front of Rikou and stooped him from moving further. At first Ichigo thought, she still cared about them enough to stop her twin brother from following them through Soul Society but stopped thinking as Rukia flushed him cold smirk that frizzed his body in fear and let him know this was not over by fur.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada! I finish this one as well. I'm happy. Oh, please live your sweet sweet reviews.

Oh and Rikou is known as Major General is because he is the head of the security in the King's Palace and he does not get involved in any other afire outside the Palace. As for Cap General Hayate Fujisaki, he is mystery that will be solved in the near future.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter-7: EXECUTION_**

It was dark when he opened his eyes, it was cold around him yet he felt like embracing it in his arm. It was too much like her, he knew that and he wanted her. He wanted the person who was gone yet still was with him. He could fill her eyes on him and looked for those violet-black eyes. He looked around the room, she was not there but he knew she was. Finally, he called her "Rukia!" in hope she would respond, nothing came and he called again.

"Why Ichigo?" she asked in a pleading voice, "Why did you not understood my unasked help from you?" her eyes were full of tear.

"I..." Ichigo did not find a word to comfort his friend. He blinked and looked in front only to see the girl was gone, before him stood a woman, she looked same like the girl, _and maybe she was the girl_. But her eyes were cold not with tears or sadness like the girl.

"He, who do not understand his friend's unsaid words is not a friend, is it not what you used to say Ichigo?" she pointed accusingly at him.

"No...Rukia..." he again did not know what to say. All he did was stair as she walked away from him not once looking back at him. All the senses in his body kicked in, he started to run after her, screaming her name manically and pleading her to stop and let him explain. She didn't stop neither did he.

"Rukia!" he screamed and sat up in his bed, he looked around the room and quickly remembered that he was in the Soul Society hospital. It had been twelve hours since they had returned from Paradise, twelve hours since he fast and last time saw her in years. He wanted to see her, to touch her, talked to her again, here that melodic voice of her which had lost the boyish tone in it.

Nevertheless, he could not do that, who knew maybe this was the last he had seen her: she maybe disappear from his life again. He looked outside the widow, the sun was rising through in the sky, but he felt like he was drowning in his own sorrow.

"Why?" she had asked him in his dream, why? He asked himself as well, why did he not understood of her disapprove of the marriage? Was he too much resolving in his own love life that made him thought she was also in love with her fiancé? Or was he angry with her for accepting a request like that from her clan without any fight? These were the questions haunted him for years and he could not find answers. So he let himself drown in those moment he had last seen her before she left.

* * *

"What is it you have decided to do with your daughter, my king?" Yamamoto asked thoughtfully, he did not like the way king was looking outside with an expression as if someone has died.

"The same thing that has done to the people who had left Soul Society, had threatened the safety of it." The king said stopping a tear from felling from his eyes.

"But she is your own daughter you can't do that to her." Yuroichi said in horror, she never felt so distress but the king's diction was to cruel to follow.

"All the more reason I have to do that." The king looked at her, "If I don't punish her, the other will do the same mistake and will demand to walk away without any punishment."

"Then there is nothing else to say." Yamamoto stood up, "I'll inform my captains, when you want it to take place?"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning." The king turned towards the window again.

* * *

All the captains were standing in the meeting hall. All were waiting for the new orders from Yamamoto.

"The king has decided to execute the princess." Yamamoto said flatly.

"What?" Ichigo screamed while the others let the words sink in their mind. "How can he execute his own daughter?"

"Because she had threatened the safety of the Soul Society." Komamura said with monotone.

"But execution is not necessary." Ichigo tried reason with them, "We got her out of Paradise without getting hurt, Captain Unohana checked us, we were not injured or poisoned and they let us go without any fight."

"That's the odd thing about it Ichigo." Ukitake said, everyone looked at him questioning.

"Before when the Soul Society and Paradise was in fight, they would kill the enemy soldiers who would gave up or lose before they even fight." Kyoraku said, "You said, you just passed out by Rukia's spiritual presser and Sai Fon ran from the general without even a fight, so you expect them jut live you just like that."

"I..." Ichigo was scared to say anything, _was that why she was smiling coldly at us when we were at the door? _Ichigo asked himself.

_What is it about to come?_ Thought all the captains same time.

* * *

"How could you let them take her from right in front of you nose?" Daniel said looked at the generals hopelessly_, Weren't they the strongest generals Paradise has ever had?_ _Weren't their egos bigger than their life itself then how could they let those good for nothing Soul reparse take his fiancé?_

"Son, do calm down." His father said sternly to him "I'm sure they had their own reason to do so."The king looked at generals for assurance of his wards.

"Off course we do." Alexander agreed though he was unsure of why the Cap. General had allowed it to happen in the first place. _Today young generation, _he sighed and looked around the other three generals who were present at the meeting _who knows what they are thinking._

"Sir, whatever we are doing will do good for Paradise." Raymond said calmly.

"For Paradise?" Deniel screamed "For Paradise?" Now he slowly moved towards Raymond, Rikou and Alexander's sweet dropped, the king was shocked by his youngest son's foolishness of approaching a general nevertheless the Cap. General violently. "And what the hell about my Raka? What about her safety?"

"They are gona execute her." Rukia suddenly stated matter-of-factly while rubbing her head irritation, _why don't they just shut up for few moments?_

The king and the prince looked at her with horror by her words. _How did she know that? Oh right she was once in the same position._

"Do not make me." Now Denial approached her calmly though his eyes were filled with wild anger, "I mean do not make me forget that you are my sister in law, because if you say another word that won't please me, I'll make you suffer." He was now only a meter away from her; his light blue eyes was locked with her violet-black eyes.

The temperature in the room dropped, "And what will you do?" Rukia asked, her eyes were now colder than usual. The atmosphere grew thicker with tension, Daniel was not sure, when she walked but he found her hot breath in his exposed skin of his mouth, their eyes were still locked. _Is this the same woman my brother and I fell in love with?_ He asked himself disappointingly.

"We have decided to attack Soul Society." Raymond said breaking the tension in the room. "We have decided which Generals will go and retrieve Princess Raka."

"And who will that be?" Daniel asked frowning at him.

"The More sisters will be going, so they can solve the problem diplomatically." Raymond said, Daniel raised an eyebrow waiting for the last part of the decision, "And if it does come down to fight then Rukia and Luke will take care of it."

"Wait you're sending Rukia there?" realization stuck both the king and the prince; they clearly know what Soul Society means to this particular general, they were shocked.

"Yes. But things may get ugly because of the past." Raymond said also well aware of it. Rukia felt like her past was an open book which annoying. "I would like to have Rikou with them." Raymond said in an asking manner.

"Yea I'll go." Rikou said without any hesitation. Frankly, he did not like the Byakuya person who was Hisana's husband and Rukia's self-proclaimed brother and what he heard from Rukia it unsettled him even to let his little sister go near that Byakuya. It did not help when Byakuya tried to force his right on her at the meeting.

"I'll also be taking Hakubi and Casper with me." Rukia declared in a law voice living no room for question.

"Why?" Daniel had to ask, everybody thought. Rukia gave him a cold chuckle and left the room.

* * *

The captains surrounded the hill. They all looked each other then bowed as the King approached them with his daughter being dragged by the prison guards. Female cries of pain and desperation could be heard from afar.

Renji looked at the princess; _she looks the same like Rukia, given up on life._ Renji felt sick in his stomach, today felt like the repeat of the day when Rukia was being executed, but today there was no one to save the princess like he and the others for Rukia.

Raka looked at all the people who were present to see her execute for loving someone. The axe, which was supposed to cut her neck, was reaching her slowly, she glanced at the blue sky remembering Daniel_, I didn't even get to see you before I died._ Her were full of tears so she was not sure if she saw door on the sky.

Suddenly it was cold, but the captains felt like their skin on fir. Then the sweat smell of flowers and mud hit their nose. With confusion, they looked around. They felt like something was pushing them on the ground; very slowly, they looked up only to find seven figures jumping from a door that was floating in the sky.

"OH what the hell?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yippy chapter seven is done. Sorry took me awhile to upload it but hey, I've done it. Wish you all a Happy belated X-mas and a Happy advance New Year.

More sisters are General Nolan and Shana. Nolan is older between them.

In addition, I revealed some of the secrets about Rukia's life at Paradise in 50 years.

Live Reviews and let me know what do you think.


End file.
